Chance
by BulletStrong
Summary: Regina looks to rekindle an old flame. Emma doesn't like that. Jealousy. Set post 5B. Swan Queen.


She just stood back and watched as Emma and Hook strolled down Main Street, their fingers interlocked. The blonde seemed dazed, like she wasn't in the moment or maybe she just didn't want to be present.

After rescuing Hook, the duo rekindled their relationship but Emma never smiled anymore. In fact, she seemed miserable.

She wasn't the only one. Robin had died in the Underworld, which Regina hadn't known was a possibility. He had stayed willingly to be with Marian. Once again putting her last on his list of priorities. That's when Regina decided to let go. She was done being thrown to the way side. She preferred to be single, with Henry by her side.

Of course, she knew she loved Emma but there was nothing to pursue with the blonde. Emma was in love with Hook. She kept saying it over and over, to the point where Regina wondered who the blonde was trying to convince.

"She's not happy with him, not anymore." Regina jumped, turning quickly to see Snow frowning from her perch on the bench a few feet away.

"I know." Snow nodded, her hands wringing.

"But it's her life and we can't meddle." Regina looked to the ground, conceding with an affirming hum.

"She's trying really hard to make this work and it isn't. I know how she feels," Regina pursed her lips. "I tried so hard to be happy with Robin, by that was the problem. Happiness can't be forced. It shouldn't be."

Snow nodded again, apparently not in a very talkative mood, which made Regina wonder why the pixie-haired woman bothered to engage.

"What's wrong, Snow?"

The younger brunette stared at Regina, seemingly searching for something in the older woman's facial expression. She stood from the bench and walked into Regina's personal space, "Are you in love my daughter?"

It was whispered so softly that Regina had to listen closely even though they were nearly touching. But when she truly realized what was being asked, Regina jumped back, gracefully of course.

"Excuse me?" Her voice low, trying to bring as little attention to them as possible.

"Regina, please, I see things. I'm not as dense as you like to think," Snow sighed. "So, are you in love with my daughter?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Snow smiled crookedly.

"Yes, you are. Please, don't lie to me. That's why you're standing here, staring at them like you want to run and take her away."

"Your point? Or do you not have one?"

"My point is that you should tell her."

"No! Are you insane? Are you pregnant again, for the nineteenth time? Is this pregnancy brain?"

"Regina-"

"I'm not telling Emma, you fool. She'll reject me, laugh in my damn face, because while Hook makes her miserable, he's still better than me."

"That's so untrue. I want to grab you by the shoulders and shake you."

"Hook is a shoddy version of you."

"Never compare me to that imbecile."

"You're both tall and dark haired with beautiful eyes. You both have a tough exterior, former villains. Except you truly redeemed yourself while he half assed it!"

"If it was so half assed, why didn't you objected to them dating?" Regina snorted.

"Because we just wanted her to love us and trust us. So we didn't make a big stink about it, and I still don't want to. But you can! She'll listen to you, Regina. She values your opinion."

"Oh my God, Snow, no way. I will not tell her!"

"Tell who what?" Snow and Regina nearly jumped out of their skin, turning to face Emma, their eyes wide and guilty.

"Nothing!" Snow's voice squeaked and Regina winced. Snow White couldn't keep a secret or lie. It was astounding, in a way, that someone could be so bad at keeping their mouth shut.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Emma quipped, her lips turning upward as she took in the two women shifting guiltily.

"Uh, I was just telling Regina to go for it!" The older brunette's eyes widen before snapping into a glare.

"Snow!"

"I told her she should ask Demetria out on a date!" Everyone froze. Snow shot her hand up to her mouth, like she was surprised at the words that came out of her own mouth. Regina was incensed.

"Demetria? Who's Demetria?" Emma whispered, her eyes burning a whole through the back of Regina's scull.

"She was Regina's hand maiden back in the Enchanted Forest. She worked for my father but she and Regina instantly hit it off and Demetria was reassigned to the Queen, to Regina. She stayed with her even into her Evil Queen days," Snow straightened her spine, seemingly finding her resolve. "She and Regina had plenty of chemistry and I was telling Regina that I just found out where Demetria is in Storybrooke."

"Seriously? Regina's changed. They might not have that chemistry and she might not even be into women."

"She is," Regina finally chimed in, secretly enjoying the clear jealousy in Emma's tone. "She and I had an affair during my reign as Queen of the White kingdom."

"You did? You cheated on my father?"

"Yes, Snow White, I cheated on your father, mostly because I didn't want that slimy cretin anywhere near me and I had needs."

"Now wait a second, decades have passed, a curse has been broken, and everyone has changed. You have no idea what this chick thinks of you now."

Regina gritted her teeth, because what right did Emma have to try to sabotage a fake possibility concocted by Snow White? She wasn't even sure if Demetria was truly in Storybrooke. She hadn't thought about the woman in a long while. During the curse, on lonely days, she thought about the safety and loved and gentleness Demetria showed her, even during the early stages of her Evil Queen reign.

After Cora had visited her, when she had drank the potion that made her barren, she threw Demetria out onto the streets. Love, which was what she believed she felt for the woman at the time, was weakness and weakness needed to be eliminated. Of course she never thought about killing Demetria, not once. She simply tossed her out. She could still remember Demetria crying, begging her to let her in, in every way possible.

"That chick, as you put it, stood by me even at my worst. If she were angry with me now, I have no doubt we could work past it," Regina sighed. "Demetria never gave up on me."

"So... you're going to ask Demetria out on a date?" Snow enunciated slowly. She seemed utterly befuddled by the turn in events.

Regina to looked at Emma, quirking a brow at the blonde's folded arms, "Yes. Yes, I am."

And of course after Emma turned on her heel and walked into Granny's to have lunch with that insipid pirate, Regina snatched Snow's arm and dragged her into the alleyway.

"You imbecile! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Emma only reacts to certain things and jealousy is definitely won of them. Jealousy always works with her! I saw her glares at Robin. And now that I think back, I don't think Emma was jealousy of you when you were... with Graham. I think she was jealous of Graham."

"Are you insane? She's jealous because Emma hates change. She hates someone else being involved in our lives. That's the jealousy we heard."

"Oh please." Snow scoffed, her arms crossing. Regina growled, hating how smug the younger woman looked.

Regina leaned on the brick wall, her back flat against the surface as she looked toward the sky, "I don't know where Demetria is, if she's even here."

"She has to be. I saw her once when I was on the run. She was living in a hovel near your castle. That was only a few years before you cast the curse. I'm assuming she got dragged here as well."

Regina's eyes screwed shut. She felt a burning guilt in her gut. She tossed Demetria out onto the street and she ended up living in a hovel, begging for food and scrounging for survival. Now she felt even more motivation to find her. She needed to tell Demetria how sorry she was for everything. She wanted the woman to know how much she meant to her, how much she wished she could go back and change her decision. Because Demetria deserved love, respect, and kindness, and she didn't give her that. Demetria needed to know she was worthy of all that.

"I need to find her, Snow. I have to see her." The younger woman's mouth dropped open before snapping shut, her expression showing utter shock.

"Seriously? I thought you were opposed to it?"

"What would make you think that?"

"You just called me an imbecile!"

"Because you told Emma about her! I want to make amends with Demetria, apologize for all my mistakes and the hardships they caused her."

"But no rekindling of your relationship?" Regina sighed.

"I'm not sure. Emma's right, there are so many uncertainties in this situation. I would love to take her out on a date the way she deserves and possibly seeing where that leads but I have no idea how she feels about me. What if she's moved on? What if she, like Emma said, hates me?"

"Well, like you said, you'll work through it."

"This town is large with a huge population. How am I supposed to find one woman? A woman that, in all my years of living here, I have not seen or heard from or about."

"Charming and I will help!"

"That doesn't sound helpful, actually."

"Come on! We can be useful!"

"Oh, alright." Snow clapped excitedly, her mega-watt smile only expanding to the point where Regina wondered if her face would snap in two.

"I'm regretting this already."

The next day, during everyone's lunch time, the group assembled at the apartment. They knew Emma ate lunch at the station because she had paperwork up to her eyeballs. Being a Dark One didn't leave much time for incident reports, especially when you are the cause of said incidents.

"Snow, you were the last person here to see Demetria so give us a clue as to how she looked at the time," Charming pulled out a notebook, which made Regina snort. "What? This is a serious investigation."

Charming winked at Regina playfully as Snow slapped the older woman's arm, "He's prepared. Leave him alone."

"Did it have to be pink?"

"Yes, I'm all about breaking gender stereotypes. Men can like pink too, ya know?"

"Demetria," Snow emphasized in order to get the conversation back on track, "had black, long hair. Her eyes were a beautiful, light green. She's fairly pale but I wouldn't say alabaster. She had a small tan, probably from practically living outdoors-"

"Snow, thank you." Regina glared.

"So long, black hair with green eyes and a pale-ish complexion." Charming scribbled in his notebook, his brow furrowed as if recalling something. "You know, during the curse, I knew a woman that looked like this."

"Really?" Snow leaned forward.

"Yeah, after I woke up from my coma, I was sent to physical therapy. This description fits the physical therapist. She was a really positive woman, always smiling."

His last syllable was muddled by the front door swinging open. Emma trudged in, carrying a take out bag from Granny's.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?"

Charming smiled at his daughter, oblivious to the dual glares that were sent his way, trying to warn him, "Hey, Em, we're just-"

"Trying to figure out an old stew recipe!" Snow squeaked, making Regina inwardly groan. "We all had the same chef in the Enchanted Forest and I'm really craving his stew."

"What?" Charming truly was an idiot. A lovable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. His confused expression made Emma quirk a brow.

"Okay, why are you lying, Snow? What are you guys actually up to?"

Regina turned in her seat to face the blonde, "We're trying to find Demetria."

"Wait, you were serious?"

Regina sighed. Emma looked so tired. Her hair was flat, the color seemed dull. Her eyes didn't have its signature spark, the little something that told everyone Emma Swan was a powerhouse. She flinched at loud sounds and backed away when someone yelled. It made Regina want to punch the pirate.

"I just want to make sure she's okay. The things you said made me realize how much Demetria most likely went through because of me and I want to apologize to her and make things right. Well, as right as I can."

"No, Regina, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did, and you were right. I need to see her. I need to find her."

The blonde lowered her head, peering at her shoes, "Then let me help. I... I'm good at finding people."

"I think we already may know where she is." Charming chimed in, his eyes darting between his daughter and Regina. Emma blew out a breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think she was my physical therapist after I woke up from my coma. Maybe she's still doing that, but if not, they'll at least know where she lives."

Regina couldn't bear looking at Emma's frown any longer and stood from the chair, "Well, I'm not going to just sit on that. I'm going to the hospital."

"Oh, me too!" Snow jumped up and grabbed her coat. Emma stepped up to the table, placing her greasy Granny's bag on the table.

"Mind keeping me company?" She placed her hand on Charming's shoulder, who simply smiled up at her and nodded as Regina and Snow threw their coats on and made their way out of the apartment.

Emma plopped down on to a chair, next to her father, and tore open the bag. She pulled out her burger and fries.

"Got anything to drink?"

"Sure, kiddo. Water, soda, juice?"

"I'll take some soda." The man retrieved the drink, opening the metal tab and placing it in from of Emma.

"Thanks." Charming hummed, his eyes scrutinizing her.

"So what's going on, Emma?" The blonde's gaze snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

"With Regina, that's what I mean. I saw your face when she mentioned Demetria." Emma scrunched her nose. "Yeah, that. That look of disgust or anger or whatever that look is."

Emma sighed, dropping her burger on the paper it had been wrapped in.

"I'm really confused. I've been confused for a long time."

"Honey, talk to me. No judgement here. This is obviously bothering you."

"When I met Regina, I was instantly attracted to her, but that was muddled over time by our arguments and our fights. Then we became friends and I just found myself wanting to spend time with her, a lot of time. But I did believe that I loved Hook."

"Maybe you loved him but weren't in love with him. I think you guys would've been great friends."

"I did what I thought everyone wanted. You wanted me to have someone and Hook wanted me."

"What about what you wanted?"

"That wasn't important." Charming scoffed.

"Your happiness, what you want, is all that matters to me. You're my kid, Emma. I want you to love fiercely without confusion. I want you to be with the person that challenges you, loves you, makes you feel safe. Honestly, you've looked so miserable and I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to meddle. But, Emma, watching you deteriorate is scary for me and Snow."

"It's scary for me too." Emma's voice was tight as she fought back tears.

Charming cleared his throat, feeling emotion bubbling up, "You know, Em, you don't sound too confused. To me, it seems like you know exactly what you want. That's why Demetria bothers you so much. She has the ability to take your chance with Regina away."

Emma nodded, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek as she sniffled, "Yeah."

"So... what're you going to do about it?"

Regina shut the mansion door behind her, sighing deeply as removed her coat and gloves. Demetria was no longer employed at the hospital but the employees, who still considered themselves to be her friends, didn't want to give Regina her address. Snow had to step in and tell them it was to make amends. Only then, and only to Snow, did the staff give the address.

Regina hung up her coat, gently removing the piece of paper with the address from her pocket.

"203 Dark Place." Regina scoffed at the irony. Demetria was the purest woman she'd ever met, raised in a good home where she was taught to love her own enemy. Before she could step foot out of the foyer, there was a knock on the front door. She turned on her heel and threw open the door.

"Emma?" The blonde looked up at Regina.

"Hey."

"Hey." It definitely gave them both deja-vu, back to their time in Neverland. Emma breathed out a small laugh, the twinkle returning back to her eyes for a few moments before nervousness returned.

Regina tilted her head. Her arms folding, "Whats wrong?"

Emma stepped forward, making Regina's eyes widen imperceptibly, "I, uh, I was kind of afraid of Demetria because she sounded great."

"You were afraid I might date someone great? What did you want for me? A jerk?"

"No, I wanted... I wanted you to want me. Maybe I'm not great or special but Ive stuck by your side too."

"Emma?" Regina felt her eyes water as her bottom lip trembled.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I instantly knew you'd change my life and, damn it Regina, you have. Ever since I met you, my life changed. I blew out a candle wishing I wouldn't be alone and, bam, there you and Henry were. And maybe it's been rocky and maybe I have no idea when I truly started to feel this way or why I've made the decisions I have but I can't ignore the truth anymore. I don't want to ignore it," They stared at each other, their breaths labored under the weight of the confessions flowing out of Emma's mouth. "Regina... I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now. That's... I just... Yeah, I love you. I hope you maybe like me too?"

Regina snorted unexpectedly, the declaration had been utterly disastrous, with the blonde stumbling over words and murmuring. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"You idiot," Regina breathed out, affection lacing her tone. "I love you too."

Emma laughed, that familiar twinkle in those emerald eyes returning, "I'm glad."

Regina cupped the other woman's face, caressing Emma's strong jaw with her thumb.

"Did you break it off with the pirate?"

"Yeah." With that, she pulled Emma forward, smashing their lips together passionately. It was strong, no hesitation, but with a gentleness that proved just how much they both wanted it to never end. They pulled back slowly, leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"My mom is going to freak."

"She knew before you, dear."

"Dammit! Why am I always the last to know things?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"But I'm..." Emma pointed at Regina, giving her her cue.

"You're _my_ idiot."

"There ya go."

* * *

 _Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
